The Frost Chronicles
by ArchMage988gamma
Summary: At the same time Harry Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts, another boy, Ryan Frost, is starting his first year at the Salem Academy of Magic. Fallow him, and his friends through the first five year of their magical education.


**Frost Chronicles**

AN: In this fic Harry was born in 1988 so all dates of major events and birth dates are changed to coincide with that.

Summery: At the same time Harry Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts, another boy, Ryan Frost, is starting his first year at the Salem Academy of Magic. Fallow him, and his friends through the first five year of their magical education.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this fic.

Just so you can picture the characters in this chapter:

Jesse McCartney(obviously at 11) as Ryan Frost

Russell Crow as David Frost

Nicole Kidman as Angela ???-Frost(You'll find out her maiden name later. I'll give you a hint though she is related to people in the actual books. A cookie to anyone who can guess it before I reveal it.)

Michael Daingerfield as Xanther McKnight

Anthony Head as Liam Kain

**CHAPTER 1: TURNBACK LANE**

We find ourselves in New York City on a Saturday. More precisely in a large apartment located not far away from Time Square. Looking around this apartment you could tell the people living there were quite well off. On this particular morning when most boys would be watching cartoons, the boy in this apartment, Ryan Frost was pacing. He was waiting for a letter that would determine his future for the next seven years. You see Ryan was a wizard and he was waiting for his acceptance letter for the Salem Academy of Magic. His pacing was disturbed by pecking at the window. Ryan turned to see a Great Horned Owl tapping at the window, a letter tied to its leg. As he was untying the letter from the owl his mother walked in.

"Is that your letter for Salem?" Angela, Ryan's mom asked, to witch Ryan nodded.

Ryan sent a message back with the owl saying that he would be attending, and then opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Frost,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at The Salem Academy of Magic. All students are permitted to bring a familiar. Also note that all students' clothes should carry name tags. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__. First years are required to be at school earlier for orientation therefore this letter will become a portkey at 10:00 am on September 1__st__._

_Erica Brooks, Vice Principal, Defence Against the Dark Arts professor_

_Jacob Knight, Principal_

Ryan then opened the other piece of parchment which was his supplies list.

_COURSE BOOKS_

_Magical Botany Volume 1 by Flora Birch_

_Charming Charms Volume 1 by Stephen Winters_

_Repelling the Dark by Rachael Cromwell_

_The History of Wizarding America Volume 1 by Christian Park_

_A Beginners Guide to Potions by Sarah Vance_

_Action and Reaction: What not to do when Brewing Potions by Orion Black_

_Beginning Transfiguration by Aurora Larch _

_Maps and Charts of the Celestial Skies by Nebula Sinistra_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of scales_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"So can we go now please?"

"Well I'm off today so sure, but breakfast first."

"Where's dad?" Ryan asked looking around.

"He had to go into work. Cornelius Fudge the new British Minister of Magic is coming for some meeting with Minister Rivers, and as Head Auror he had to plan out the security arrangements. Honestly how that imbecile became minister is beyond me."

/* Turnback Alley*/

Ryan and his mom arrived in Turnback Alley, a wizarding shopping district in Manhattan. They quickly made their way to the first one of the shops, Riverbrook Trunks. Two hours later they were on their last shop, McKnight's Custom Wands. They entered the shop, and made their way to the front desk ringing the bell on the counter. A middle aged man with dirty blonde hair emerged from the back.

"Here for your first wand I guess. Please take this parchment, and hold it until the parchment changes color."

Ryan took the parchment, and held it until it turned a golden yellow color.

"Ah mountain ash, 11 inches, thunderbird feather. Quite powerful and excellent for defending against the dark arts." The man Ryan assumed to be Mr. McKnight said.

"That will be 3 galleons, 16 sickles, and 15 knuts, and it should be ready tomorrow afternoon. Will you be coming by to pick it up, or would you rather I send it off by owl."

"By owl, if you don't mind." Ryan's mom said handing him something that looked like an atm card.

* * *

On their way back to the entrance to the shopping district they ran into someone Angela would have rather never seen again. There in front of her was Liam Kain. A man she knew to have been a loyal follower of Voldemort. She also knew for a fact that he along with her brother, and that retch Bellatrix had been responsible for the deaths of her husband's parents, who had both bin Aurors, and had fought in the war.

"Angela, how pleasant it is to see you again. Ah, and you've spawned yourself an heir."

"Ryan stay behind me. Listen to me good Kain. I don't know why you're here, nor do I care, but stay away from me, and my family, or I'll see you in prison where you belong."

"Now, now Angela as I stated to the wisengamot at my trial I was under the imperious curse. I had no control over what I did, and am truly remorseful of what happened to your husband's parents."

"That's a pile of hippogriff dung, and you know it. Now come Ryan we're leaving." Angela said taking her son's hand, and taking him along with her.

* * *

Thunderbird: A mythical bird from Native American mythology. It is said to have the ability to conjure thunder storms at will. There have been many arguments on what this creature actually looks like. Some saying a vulture, others an eagle. In this fic it looks like an eagle similar in size and strength as a phoenix with yellow, black and gold feathers. It is a creature of the light like the phoenix.

Bios for important characters:

Angela Frost

Age: 32

Family: ???(Father), Miranda Dolohov(Mother)

Blood Status(not that it means anything): Pureblood

Background: Originally from England. She attended Hogwarts, and was the first person in her family to ever be sorted into Gryffindor. Her closest friends were her husband, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Alice Nott(Longbottom), Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and James Potter. She is a trained healer, and auror. She along with her husband fought in the war against Voldemort. She was personally responsible for the capture, and arrest of Antonian Dolohov, and had once almost killed Fenrir Greyback, and she would have if he hadn't had a port key. After the fall of Voldemort she, her husband, and son moved to the United-States.

David Frost

Age: 32

Family: William Frost(father), Rolena McKinnon(mother)

Blood Status: Pureblood

Background: Originally from England. He attended Hogwarts, and was sorted into Slytherin. His closest friends were his wife, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Alice Nott(Longbottom), Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and James Potter. He is a trained auror. He along with his wife fought in the war against Voldemort. He was personally responsible for the capture, and arrest of Igor Karkaroff and Liam Kain, unfortunately one was never found guilty, and the other was later released. After the fall of Voldemort he, his wife, and son moved to the United-States.

Ryan Frost

Age: 11

Family: David Frost(father), Angela ???(Mother)

Blood Status: Pureblood

Background: Was born in England. Played with Harry and Neville as a baby. Moved to the United-States with his parents after the fall of Voldemort.

Liam Kain

Age: 52

Family: Pius Kain(father), Hecate Rosier(Mother)

Blood Status: Pureblood

Background: Was in Slytherin at Hogwarts. Is a loyal Death Eater, but got off by claiming he was under the imperious curse. Is responsible for the murder of David Frost's parents along with Bellatrix Lestrange, and another wizard. He is a licensed hit wizard with the British Ministry of Magic.


End file.
